Inazuma Eleven Go : Second Stage (reboot)
by shinkuso77
Summary: it was aftter 2 months that the event of chrono stone ended Tenma and the others led a peaceful days within those gap until one day an old threat shows their face and that is the second stage children known to be stopped they appear once again what do they want? And why do they after tenma? (manga/anime verse mixed)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Peaceful Days

Two months since the incident with Feida and El Dorado has passed the timeline are now in sync and has begun to rebuild it's self with our savior team the Chrono strom a.k.a the Raimon Eleven after the incident while Zanark and Fei goes back to the Jaggerwock user Torb goes bck to his era it was peaceful enough to say the least and our main prontagonist and the Captain of Raimon now preparing for practice although he was late due to duty of cleaning the class

"Whaa-! A boy with whirldwind brown hair wearing a raimon jersey is walking exceptionally fast to the soccer field as a captain he can't be late at all cost but today was an exception every one week he always had this to do even the soccer club seems pretty busy after they won the holy road and things seems busy for him anyway

"Captain you're late…" The one that talks to him he has a blue light hair that covers his left eye, his skin is tan and also he has black eyes although he is the second shortest member at the team

"Sorry Kurama-Senpai!" The boy shouted

"I'm just glad that you can make it… Tenma…" The other one that talked to him is also his senpai and former captain he has short, wavy grayish brown hair and brown eye with a black touch

"Shindou-senpai…." Tenma smiled a little

"Tenma this is bad!" Aoi shouted as she was a manager on the team and the same grade as tenma while her appearance changes with a more shorter hair she still retains her blue color and blue eyes she still wears the same clothes she usually wears as a manager

"What is it Aoi?" Tenma asked

"Just come with me!" She said as she holds tenma's hands and they go into the second building since there is so much application of members they had to build a new building thankfully it was fast enough to be ready

At the second building

"Follow your orders like heck I will just because you are captain of the second team tsurugi!" The former captain of unlimited shining and Zero he has a long platinum hair with silvery ponytail in the back he also had a reddish-brown hair

"Hakuryuu-san…. Tsurugi-kun what is it this time?" Tenma sighed as Hakuryuu just moed 2 months back and didn't seemed to get along with Tsurugi, He has short spiky navy hair with awkward curled pony tail on the back and curled spiral shaped ringlet at the side

"Tsurugi always plays by himself he didn't even pass the team like he always does and makes the same mistake as he did with facing Feida…." Hakuryuu sighed

"What did you say?!" Tsurugi shouted

"Yeah that's what I said!" Hakuryuu shouted as they were both short tempered at one another

"Please don't fight.. Hakuryuu is right Tsurugi… I've seen some of yesterdays plays you're still playing on your own" Tenma said seriously

"Yeah I do agree on this…" SHindou sighed

"Hakuryuu is just remembering you since thatis what you lacked at…" Kurama sighed

"Both of you are short tempered if I want to I'll beat you two up as your senpai…" He said seriously

"Sorry Kurama-senpai…" Tsurugi and Hakuryuu said in unison to their senpai

"Next time…" Hakuryuu growled

"hakuryuu today you can be the captain…" Tenma smiled

"What?!" Tsurugi shouted

"Yeah… I want to see the two of you which is fit to lead the second team.." tenma smiled again as he sit at the coach bench as he let himself go a little he has gained a lot of confidence since then

"Very well you're on!" Hakuryuu shouted

"Ha! In a million years!" Tsurugi shouted

"I thought bringing tsurugi-kun to the second team would benefit us but it seems that it was a waste…" Shindou sighed

"Not a total lost.." tenma smiled as he saw both of them

"They both are good friends after all…" The practice begins and Hakuryuu is giving off a good team gesture and acts well as a captain

"Tenma…" Shindou said

"I thought I find you here!" Another boy at his age the captain of Arakumo Gakuen and former of Arakumo Gakuen he has bright orange hair and dull blue eyes…

"taiyou-kun!" Tenma shouted

"I try to find with others on the first team and they say that you're at the class and when I asked your class he said you're going to the soccer field but then I find him here…" Taiyou smiled as he was with Kirino his appearance is that he has rose pink hair tied into two pigtails and sky-blue eyes and often miss by many people as a girl.

"Tenma, Shindou did you forget what today is?" Kirino asked

"AH yeah I forgot! Taiyou-kun I forgot that we're gonna have a practice match…" Tenma face palmed as he forgets that today he has a practice match

"That's fine…." Taiyou smiled

"Well did your team arrive yet?" Tenma asked

"I was the first so…" Taiyou sighed

"It has been a while hasn't it?" Tenma asked again

"Yeah although not everyone remember it…" Taiyou smiled

"That is true…" Tenma smiled

"I think I'll be able to fully play without any hesitation…" Taiyou smiled

"SO that means!" Tenma shouted

"I'm back with full power." Taiyou said seriously

"It seems you're doing well despite that…" Hakuryuu said to taiyou as the team takes a breath

"So you transferred here now after against feida…" Taiyou said to him

"Yeah although someone stills annoy me a little.." Hakuryuu growled at Tsurugi

"What did you say?!" Tsurugi shouted as they begins to fight with each other again

"Stop it both you…" Tenma said seriously as he gets annoyed that makes shindou and taiyou a bit surprised

"Tenma are you okay?" Taiyou asked

"Yeah sorry about that… I think I need some rest… there re lots of paperwork… " Tenma sighed

"Paperwork? Wow that's really busy for a junior high…." Taiyou said

"Just some application of new comers and well tenma had to see that everyday sometimes he lets the coach decides…." Shindou sighed

"Yeah and please tsurugi… Hakuryuu-kun don't make so much trouble in here… I always heard from the second team…." Tenma sighed as he wanted to get up and suddenly felt dizzy all of a sudden as Taiyou catch him but Tenma saw an image but it's still blurry

"Tenma are you alright?" Taiyou asked to him

"I think we should postpone the match…." Shindou said

"Postpone the match… but…" Tenma looked at Taiyou

"I'm fine with it your health is what matters since the others aren't here yet I'll try to contact with the others to reschedule…" He smiled

"Taiyou I'm sorry…" Tenma said to him

"don't worry about it tenma-kun…." Taiyou smiled as when he was still ill the first one that show him how fun soccer is him

"but what's with that image.." Tenma thought

"I'll let the coach know that you're going early today…" Shindou smiled

"Let me help you get home…" Taiyou smiled

"In that case stay for the night since tomorrow is Saturday…"Tenma suggested

"Nice idea… very well I'll let my parents know first they are always over protective of me…" Taiyou said as he hands out his cell phone

"Yeah.." Tenma smiled

After a little while Taiyou gives an approve

"Um okay… my mother said I can be at your house for the nght…" He smiled at Tenma

"Okay…." Tenma shouted

He and Taiyou leave immediately as Hakuryuu and Tsurugi being ignored

"Well that was a good show right tsurugi?" Hakuryuu said to him

"Yeah well it was scripted anyway I want to see tenma when he was angry… Not what I expected…  
Tsurugi said

"He can't be very mad at us can't he.." Hakuryuu sighed

"Well let's continue the practice…" Tsurugi said seriously

"Yes, yes… captain…" Hakuryuu sighed

That night after dinner tenma and taiyou went out to see the stars at the Inazuma tower

"Wow it's so cool at night don't you think so?" Taiyou asked him

"Yeah it has been a breeze without fighting but sometimes it bored me…" Tenma sighed as he saw the stars

"Well then what is your wish?" They saw a shooting star

"My wish is to make this work and there would be excitement…" Tenma said calmly

"Well my only wish is to play soccer with you or against you whichever works…" Taiyou smiled

Meanwhile.

The shooting star turns out to be a meteor that landed further fom the city

"So this is the timeline…." The first guy appeared in hood and their leader

"Yes…." The girl with hooded appearance smiled at him

"well let's raid and find him…" The leader stated as there is 11 of them including the two of them.

"Yeah!" the others shouted as they split up

The next day,

Taiyou received a call that early in the morning from Nebuchi Umitomo

"Captain…. be careful…." He shouted and it sounded like they were being challenged by someone

At Amakumo Gakuen

"Ah so this is Amakumo Gakuen…" The leader of the unknown team said

"What do you want?!" The light gray with two horns hair said as he was the forward of the team

"Well I just want to warm up and I thought this was the best place one of my teammates said it

"Shhh shhh well let's play soccer …." One of the eleven said as he was laughing maniacly at them

The game begins with them facing each other (thankfully it was Saturday and no one is at school except the one that do extracurricular

"Let's play soccer shall we…" The leader stated as they have a game

The game ended very quickly with 5-0 score and no come back

"Ah that was a good warm up…" It is shown that all of them are injured pretty badly

"We're looking for a boy name matsukaze tenma… just let your captain know all of this…." They disappeared instantly while the leader laugh evilly

"So he is targeting Raimon…." Nebuchi said as all of the team collapsed in one place

At Aki's residence

"I'm worried about my teammates…" Taiyou said seriously

"Well we better go there.." Tenma said to Taiyou

"Very well…" He said as he wears his jacket but then he got a call from the coach

"It's the coach" He continued and picks up the phone

"Your coach?" Tenma asked

"Yeah…" Taiyou said as he puts the phone at speaker

"Taiyou! This is bad!" His coach said in an urgently timing and it's voice looks like a girl

"What is it coach?" Taiyou asked

"When I arrived at school for our daily practice I've seen the team got injured pretty badly" The coach said to him

"Very well, I'll go there immediately…" Taiyou said seriously as he hangs up the phone

"What is it taiyou?" Tenma asked

"My team just got attacked I think…. That's why Nebuchi said that we must be careful…" Taiyou sighed

They hurriedly then go to the hospital instead

As taiyou saw all of his team injured in one room but Tenma didn't want to get in it's his private time

"What happen here?!" He shouted

"Sorry we weren't strong enough…" Nebuchi said

"Well tell me what happen…" Taiyou said to them

"Well one thing for sure they aren't from our era…" Eichi one of the team members said

"Not from our time then?" Taiyou asked

"They said they are from the future.." Meiji (one of the team midfielder) said but he can't move

"Future? Could it be the,?" Taiyou asked to himself

"They were stronger than us by long shot even when we se our keshin the goal keeper just catch our shot easily without a breaking a sweat.." Kida said to him

"And also I've got one message…. They said they are after matsukaze Tenma…." Nebuchi said

"They are after tenma-kun?" Taiyou asked

"Yeah…Errggh.." Nebuchi said he felt the pain again

"Nebuchi don't move too much…" Taiyou said seriously to them

"Yeah we'll rest up.." They smiled at him and believe at their captain

Outside Taiyou talked to Tenma

"Tenma?" Taiyou asked

"So what happen?' Tenma asked

"I think someone is after you…" Taiyou said

"After me but why?" Tenma asked as the time stops suddenly and taiyou also stopped

"What happen here?!" Tenma shouted

"Ah it seems we meet for the first time…" The hooded guy appeared in front of him as he pick his scent

"Who are you?!" Tenma shouted and looked at him with surprised but with more determined than before

"Hahaahaha! Well let me say just this one thing…" The hooded guy seriously stared at tenma

"You know who we are matsukaze tenma… Maybe Saryuu Evans rings a bell to your head,,," The hooded guy said to him giving him a chilling vibe

"Second Stage Children!" Tenma said as he was alerted by him

* * *

 ** _A/N: Side note I'll try to bring both manga and anime version together but taiyou is still at his school and Hakuryuu transfer at raimon at some point_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Second Stage Children?! Team Enigma Descends

"Second stage children?! But I thought…" Tenma gasped

"You thought you get rid of us huh.." He said calmly to Tenma

"Not like that… I thought that you would die as an adult…" Tenma said

"Heh is that what you thought but yeah I'll explain everything when we meet eye to eye tenma-kun well let's meet in a week maybe I can change your mind about our perspective and maybe know a bit of yourself…." The hooded boy reveals himself as at his age with spiky red hair, his eyes has a red blood color

"In a week…" Tenma said

"Yeah well let's just say that will determine your faith…" The boy smiled as the time starts again and it returns to normal

"Huh?" Tenma wondered

"Tenma-kun are you hearing what I'm saying?" Taiyou asked

"Yeah.." tenma sighed

"You looked like you're spooked what happen?" Taiyou asked

"I think one of them contacted me directly…." Tenma said seriously

"Who?" Taiyou asked

"Second Stage Children…." Tenma said seriously

* * *

At the Future 200 years later

"They have made their move…." Gamma said as he was a spiky hair boy with something like a suit

"Ah is that so?" Beta asked to him

"So what are they after?" Alpha asked

"Hmm I think we must carefully looked at their action" Gamma stated

"Right…." Beta said

The three of them are united in a Team called Protocol Omega a special soccer force that now protects the timeline after what tenma did to them

"So the three of you are here?' Fei aappeared in front of them he has a light blue greenish with two ponytails on each side of his hair he also has pale skin tone as an accessory he always use her communicator to contact with other of his team members

Ah if it isn't fei-chan.." Beta said with loving expression

"As I said before stop calling me that!" Fei shouted

The two of them had some issue as beta called her with a -chan meaning that he is cute

"No one can blame you with that.." Saru said to Fei as an introduction Saru is the member of feida and former leader of the second stage children he always wears his usual black goggles an usual attie (at chrono stone) and also he still retains his spiky white hair

"Saru.." Fei said

"It seems they have made their move…. Another one of our kind…" Saru said seriously

"Your kind?" Alpha asked

"Actually the second stage children is split into two… The first one is my Feida and the other one is led by 4 people or as I like to say King it seems that they are targeting tenma for a while now…" Saru explained to them

"Targetting him but why?" Alpha asked

"Heh you didn't notice it didn't you?" Saru asked

"Our fight against him confirms my suspicion and how that he can communicate with me on that last match…." He continued

"Please say it in a more simplified matter…" Gamma said to him

"Because tenma-kun is a second stage children although this is only my suspicion but we didn't notice it haven't we… For sure let's ask Toudou-san for advice shall we?" Saru asked to him as they now headed to the El Dorado command center as Touudou waited for them

"Saryuu what did you want in here?/" Todou asked to him

"I'm sorry for the rudeness but can I have pemission to see someone's profile?" Saryuu asked to him

"Who is it specifically?" Todou asked

"Matsukaze Tenma please…" Saryuu smiled as the others was behind him

Back at the present time the next day

"Everyone there is something I want to talk about.." Tenma asked seriously to the first team

"Tenma what is it?" Shindou asked

"Well um that…" Tenma said nervously

"Just tell them tenma.." Taiyou walks to them as he was behind him

"We've been asked to play soccer…" Tenma gathers his thought together into saying that

"Play soccer to who?" Shindou asked

"I don't know for sure but they are strong… They beat taiyou's school…" Tenma said hiding the fact about the second stage children to them

"They beat Taiyou's school this is interesting indeed!" Hakuryuu said seriously

"Truthfully today was supposed to be our match but things changed…" Taiyou sighed

"I see… then we need to be prepared right and should we tell the coach?" Kirino asked to tenma as in the captain

"We should…" Shinsuke said seriously

"Tell me what…" Endou asked to them as he was just arrived at the scene

"Coach! could we have a match next week?" Tenma asked to him

"Glad you've said that to me but we need to know who is our opponent" Endou asked

"Well from what I know they didn't belong to any school but their team name is team Enigma…" Taiyou stated to them

"Hmm we don't know our opponents power it wouldn't be wise…." Endou stated

"But coach please it's my personal request…" Tenma said to him

"Very well we maybe able to get some training other than standing here" Endou said to them

"Tenma…" Taiyou said as he look at his best friend and rival

"Yeah…" Tenma looked at Taiyou

The next week,

"Ah so this is the place…" The hooded guy appeared in front of raimon giving off a deadly aura with his team behind him it was approximately 12 people with (The 10 are main while 2 are substitute)

"The two of you stay here and make a time barrier prevent anyone getting in except from this era understand Tsuchikage, Fuuma…." The hooded guy sighed as the two steps out of the team both of them release their hood and it's revealed they used a red and blue ninja outfit (match with each other with a ninja clan mark)

"As ordered and for the record we are here to escort you not as part of your team.." Tsuchikage sighed

"That's right brother…" Fuuma said as he was the younger one

"I don't mind… I just need the two of you to stall time if they ever get here…" The hooded guy sighed

"Heard what he said…" The first of the 10 said while laughing

"Stop with the laughing Necroz…" The second one speaks it was a girls voice

"Yeah yeah Luna-chan but I can just taste the victory parade after this…" The first one said to the girl

"No more chatting here understand…" Their leader said

"Yes! Lea-sama!" The other 8 with the 2 said as they bowed to their leader

"Time Barrier Activate!" He shouted as an invinsible force field appeared out of nowhere and both ninja's are now in a guard position

The raimon is waiting for them inside the soccer stadium

"Where are they?!" Tsurugi is getting anxiety

"Tsurugi we need to be calm…" Shindou said

"Hmmm here they are…" Tenma said as they saw they arrived on time for the match

"Ah I said a week… we meet again tenma-kun…" The hooded guy sid to tenma

"Just who are you?!" Tenma shouted

"As I said before ah but I forgot to introduce my origin I'm former of Saru's Accomplice my name is Lea Flame…" He said as he removes his hood and revealed to be the same one at yesterday's tenma's meeting with him

"The name is Necrozma!" The second one opens his hood his appearance is almost the same with kurama but he always wears headphone nearly every match

"The name is Luna.. Pleased to meet all of you…" The third one reveals herself as a girl with white long hair

"Hoi hoi don't forget about me…" The fourth one reveals himself he has a blue hair with a casual hair style like otomura of ouhimara and he also wears an eyeglass

"Well well I think this is a nice development isn't it onyx…." The fifth one appeared to have the same hair style like hikaru but it's shaded with green color

"Yes.. yes.. Cynric…" The sixth one has a spiky blue hair and he is calmer and acts as the teams breaks as he reveals himself

"Shhh shhh… this is gonna be fun right right?" The seventh one was a bit childish although he has a small height his speed is amazingly fast and he has the same cut hair as Kogura but had a darker color he also has sparkly eyes

"This is no time to be energetic we know our goal is right?" The eight one as he reveals himself he has blue dead eyes and his air is a bit like Afuro Terumi but a bit shorter

"Right and we'll stop them right captain?" The ninth one is a bit cheerful the second girl on the team she has elegant hairstyle and also seemed friendly

"You don't need to ask that to the captain lynx…" The last one is a goal keeper with a big body and spiky hair even though his big body only at summer his body shrink to a normal person's weight just like now he has a charismatic look as the eleven of them gets ready only Lea gives off a deadly aura

"What is with his aura?" Shindou sensed it

"Could we agree on one thing if our team won we'll take your captain…" Lea said seriously

"What take our capatain?!" Tsurugi shouted

"Well let me tell you the real purpose of this match… It's because your captain is one of us…" Lea pointed at tenma

"That's impossible!" Hakuryuu shouted

"Well then let's just begin the match shall we.." Lea said calmly as they made a 4 forward 4 midfielders 2 defense and goalkeeper position

The match begins for raimon with Tsurugi, Hakuryuu and Taiyou as Forward Tenma,Shindou, and Kurama as midfielders while Kurumada, Kirino and Kiriya as Defenders while the Goal Keeper is Shinnsuke

The whistle of them match has been whistled and the match begins

The first ball is to raimon as Tsurugi, Hakuryuu and Taiyou did a series of pass but team enigma didn't move an inch and gives space for them to attack

"Tsurugi!" Taiyou shouted as he pass the ball to tsurugi

"Death Drop!" He shouted as he shots his hissatsu to the keeper but it was catched easily without him using any keshin or hissatsu

"Is that all you've got…" The goal keeper said seriously

"Captain!" He shuted as he throws the ball to Lea

 _ **"Hissatsu Tactics! Black Thunder!"**_ He shouted as he suddenly was in front of shinsuke

"I won't let you pass…" Shinsuke shouted as he wanted to catch the ball but Lea just jumped from it and shot to the goal easily

"That hissatsu tactics…" Endo said as he knew that hissatsu technique

"Team Hell…" He thought about it

The game starts again as the three forward begins to pass each other

"Hmm…" Tenma said as he focus on the situation

"Taiyou!" Tsurugi shouted as he pass the ball to Taiyou

 **"Sunshine Strom!"** He shouted as he tears the sky and shot it like sunshine force but with more focused rather than powerful shot

"Try it as you may…" The goal keeper catch the ball but it was almost slip from his hands as he smiled catching the ball with another hand and he did stop it

"Luna…" He shouted and pass it to Luna

"Captain!" Luna shouted as she pass it to Lea

" **One more hissatsu tactics:** _ **' black thunder'**_!" Lea shouted

"I can move my body…." Tenma thought as he tried to move his body although he can hakuryuu can move but at a slow speed that's why he didn't move

"I won't let you shoot!" He shouted and tackled Lea

"Tch…" Lea said as the ball tackled outside of the field

"Tenma how can you move?" Shindou asked

"I don't know… my body is moving on it's own…" Tenma said to him

"No…. that's inhuman…." Hakuryuu said to him

"but with this at least we can fight them back!" Tenma said seriously

"I can use my keshin armed…" Hakuryuu said

"As I thought his body is accustomed to our strategy…" Lea sighed

"So what do we do?" Onyx asked

"Changed of plans… we fight them as usual now…" Lea smiled and gives off his tauntingdark aura

The match begins as Tsurugi uses his keshin armed to the goal keeper

"Reverse World!" The goal keeper deflect tsurugi's keshin attack with his own as the ball got suck into a black force field

"Tch…" Tsurugi said

"Time to use my shot!" Lea shouted as the ball gets to him as he runs with superhuman speed

 _ **"Hunter's Net V2"**_

 _ **"Deep Mist!"**_

 _ **"Dash Train!"**_

The three hissatsu from the defenders tried to stop Lea but it isn't enough as he broke through them

"Take my shot!" Lea shouted

 _ **"Eternal Flame!"**_ He shots his shot just like atomic flare but this time more like multiple fire thrown at the goal keeper during the hissatsu

"I'll stop it! _Goseishin Titanius! Armed!_ " Shinsuke shouted as he can't stop the shot and it went to the goal

"Is that all you've got? This is gonna be a piece of cake…" Lea said as he smiled to them and back to his original position and the whistle of the first half blows

Outside of the Raimon Academy

"We arrived too late…" The inazuma time caravan appears outside of raimon's academy with fei and saru jumping and saw tsuchikage and Fuuma guarding

"Them again!" Saru said annoyingly

"So yes we are late…" Fei sighed

"Ah it seems lea predicted it right again.." Tsuchikage sighed

"Tch… we don't have time for this…" Saru said seriously

"Wanna let them beat down just leave it to me the great Zanark-sama!" Zanark appears behind them

"It can't be help…" Saru said as he and Zanark cleans things up while Fei dash using an anti-time barrier uniform and dash inside the forcefield to raimon's soccer field

"They are strong…" Tenma said

"Even with keshin armed…" Tsurugi said

"There is a second round…" Kurama sighed

"There they are.." Fei said as he saw the field where raimon is facing off

"Fei…" Tenma said as he saw Fei

"Tenma!" Fei shouted

"Fei?!" Hakuryuu asked

"What is going on in here?" Shindou asked

"They are second stage children but not our domain…" Fei said

"Tenma we can't let them take you…" He stated

"We what do you mean we?!" Tenma gasped to him

"Saru is here…" Fei said seriously

"Eh?!" Tenma shouted

"Heh so Feida is here huh but without your powers you are nothing…" Lea said seriously

"Well that isn't the thing!" Wonderbat appears with his Mixi max machine

"Tch…" Lea sighed

"I've gathered everyone's previous essence…" Wonderbat said as he pulls out some kind of container filled with light energy to them and release it

"I can feel my power coming back.." Tsurugi said

"Yeah me too!" Hakuryuu said

"I feel like usual…" Shindou said

"Um…" Taiyou smiled

But as the mixi max energy entered tenma it rejected him for some reason

"Let's go everyone!" Kirino shouted

The second game begins the formation has changed with Fei act as a mid fielder

 _ **"MIxi Trans! Okita!"**_ Tsurugi shouted

 _ **"Mixi Trans! Koumei!"**_ As both Hakuryuu and Taiyou shared the same mixi trans

 _ **"Spark Edge Dribble!"**_ Taiyou uses his dribble technique to get pass by Cynric

"Shindou!" He shouted

 **"Kami no Takuto Fire Illusion!"** Shindou makes the prefect pass between fei and tenma

"Their game changed" Luna said

"So this is the legendary eleven but… that isn't the case right now…" Lea said as he siled slyly

"Made it in" Shindou pass the ball to tsurugi

 _ **"Kikuchi Monji!"**_ As he throws the ball to the air and a yellow cover shot goes to the goal keeper

 **"Reverse World (G3)** " This time the reverse world is stronger although it didn't stop the shot it bounces it into the keeper's goal post but easily catch by Meiga who acts as the defender and pass it to Luna and she pass it to Axel

"Are you playing seriously tenma-kun…" Lea said as he tries to get pass him and he feels this is a dejavu

"Just who are you?!" Tenma shouted as he fiercely charged Lea but he swiftly went through tenma as he was get passed a spark of memory flow to him but it isn't clear

"You know exactly the answer…" He sighed but then he was blocked by Fei

"What are you doing here?! Are you going to destroy the timeline?!" Fei shouted as they had a dead lock

"Destroy the timeline not exactly… We aren't like El Dorado… we just want to take something back to the future he has stay here for too long he forgot his mission also we are trying to preserve this timeline…" Lea said seriously as he gets pass fei easily

"You're not getting through me or me…" Kariya and Kirino said simultaneously

 _ **"La flamme!"**_ She shouted as she unleashes her block technique and gets the ball and pass it to Fei

"From here…" Fei saw a blank range on where to shoot and goes there but is blocked by Cynric

"I'm not gonna let you shoot.." He shouted and saw that tenma is open

"Tenma!" He pass it to tenma but it miss as he isn't seemed to focus but thankfully Hakuryuu catch it on time before it was steal and uses his keshin seijuu shining dragon and armed it along with tsurugi who armed with lancelot and they make a beautiful play with each other

 _ **"Great Blaster!**_ " They shouted as they combine their energy and headed to the goal keeper post

 _ **"Reverse World(G3)"**_ The goal keeper can't keep the shot and it went in making it a 2-1 score

"Yosh…" They both said

"Oh they've done it now everyone!" Lea shouted and whistled

"That's captains signal…" The girl said

"Well haruna let's go…" Luna said

"Yeah…" Haruna smiled (The eight person)

"Time to play this serious…" Lea said as he moves very quickly that it wasn't clear who pass it to who

 _"Shadow Game!"_ He shouted

"Everyone be ready!" Shindou shouted but lea was already behind him

 _ **"Take this! Eternal Flame!"**_ Lea shotted his shot again

 _"Mixi Trans Ryuu Gentoku(Liu Bei)!"_

 _ **"Teikoku Ouka Kai!"**_ Shinsuke stopped the shot with his block technique

"Heh…" Lea said as he smiled

"Taiyou-san!" Shinsuke tried a long pass to Taiyou and it was on his possession as he wanted to shoot the eyeglass dude block him

 _ **"Defense Houteshiki!"**_ He shouted as something like equation like appears as he blocked taiyou with his block technique

"Luna!" He shouted

"Yeah! Let's Go Haruna…" She shouted as both of them fly high

 _ **"Butterfly Prism!"**_ A more powerful version of Butterfly Dream goes for the shot

 _ **"La Flamme!"**_ Kirino tried to stop it but he can't

 _ **"Hunter's Net V3!"**_ Kariya tried to stop it but he also can't stop it but unexpectedly someone rush through them and it was the small one

"Neku go!" Luna shouted

 _ **"V Blaster!"**_ He shouted as the shot becomes like great blaster but more powerful and has a red energy around it

 **"Shin Teikoku Ouka!"** Shinsuke tried to stop it as he can but it pass through but shindou at the right time stop the ball

"Tch…" Neku said

"Why can't I fight seriously this is my team…" Tenma thought to himself

"Is it?" He hears a voice inside his head

"Who is there?" Tenma said as everyone saw him talking to himself

"Who do you risk? Someone that you just knew now or you know but you didn't realize it…." The voice said

"This…" Tenma said as he hears voices in his head

"Tenma!" Fei shouted

"Tenma are you okay?" Taiyou's voice snap him back to reality

"Yeah…" tenma said as he gets a little focus he has left

"Everyone let's score back!" Shinsuke shouted

"Yeah!" they shouted but tenma is still in conflict

"It seems everything is getting back to you isn't it tenma-kun…" Lea said to him with a sadistic smile as tenma looks at him

"Fei!" Shinsuke shouted as he throws the ball to him

"Let's do it tenma!" Fei said

"Yeah!" tenma said

 _ **"Extreme Rabbit!"**_ They both shouted as the attack went through the goal making the score tied

"Nw let's jog that memory!" Lea at the start of the game again hits tenma with a ball so hard

"Uarrghhh!" Tenma was hit by the ball

"Heh…" Luna also shot it at tenma but not the others

"Why are you only targeting tenma?!" Fei shouted

"Tch this plays…" Hakuryuu said

"Oh nothing personal with all of you but if you wanted it then take it!" Lea shouted with a wicked smile as he also hits fei with the ball as hard as he can

"Just let me show you my keshin!" Axel shouted

 _"Eien no Hi, Phoenix!"_ He shouted as he shows his keshin and it's a phoenix

 _ **"Honou Hadou!"**_ He shots with his keshin and it hits all the player with maximum power

 _ **"Taikoku no-!"**_ It was too late for shinsuke and the shot went through the goal

"This soccer…." Tenma said

"Why did you do this?" He continued

"But didn't you tried it we've met before..." Axel explains to him

"This is your soccer..." He said as he keeps hitting the ball

"This isn't my soccer but..." Tenma looked at the condition of his team

"This is your fault I have to use my full power look around you…" Lea sighed and looking at him showing everyone a little hurt but they recover back quickly

"Now choose…" He said seriously at Tenma

The game begins again as tsurugi pass it to Taiyou Tenma steals it from him in an instance

"Tenma what are you doing?!" Hakuryuu shouted

"I'm doing everyone a favor..." Tenma shoots the ball to his own goal as his eyes suddenly turns blank for a split second.

"Tenma…. What did you just do?" Fei shouted at him making him back to his sense as he saw the score board the team lost and he felt helpless

"Well that was a good run but tenma you brought your team to it's lost you should be ashamed…" Lea snickered

"As ordered your lost…" He gets a new ball and transforms into a mechanic ball

"Capture Mode!" The ball stated as he shot the ball to the center area sucking the surroundings

Wonderbat tries to get the inazuma time caravan and he did get it inside

"Everyone get in!" Saru shouted as the the raimon team gets in except Fei, Tsurugi, Shindou, Fei and Shinsuke who are pulling Tenma

"Fei!" Saru grabs shinsuke's hands as the inazuma caravan pulled down and saru tried to pull them

"This is getting bad!" Wonderbat said as he saw the inazuma caravan cannot take much force as what happen in the future before

"Tenma don't let go!" Fei shouted as he and the others tried to again to pull him

"Fei…. Please just let me go…. The inazuma caravan can't hold it much longer…" Tenma's grip is getting weaker at him

"Tenma don't!" Fei shouted as he tried to get tenma's hand a bit harder but

"Goodbye, Fei…." Tenma said as he slips off his hands gets sucked in by the whirlwind while the others gets sent back to the inazuma caravan by the force

"Capture complete…" Lea said as tenma is captured inside the ball

"We must go!" Wonderbat shouted as they flew off and escape to the future

"Should we go after them?" Luna asked

"No need our objective is complete…" Lea said as he holds the ball that preserve tenma's whole existence and they disappeared

* * *

 _ **A/N: This took longer to come out since i need to write the chapters ahead and i'm stuck for a while** _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Search of Shuu begins

 **At an unknown place**

"I've bring him as you asked…" Lea bowed to the three sitting in the throne

"You've done a good job…" The first one compliment him

"Thank you.." Lea said

"So what do we do with origin?" The third one sounded like a girl said with a low voice

"Don't worry let me take care of it…" The second one said as he gets the ball from Lea

"Time for some recollecting…." It said as it was he walks as fast as he can away from the others

"He… if he gets a new experiment he is always like that…." The third one sighed

"Don't mind him at least he gets the job done…" The first one sighed

"Oh yeah that's all for now and stop El Dorado from finding him do you understand?" It said as he shows the picture of a boy

"Yes belial-sama…" Lea said as he gets out of the room

"Do you think he can do the job?" The third one asked

"I'm not putting high hopes on him…" The first one said

"We got all we need time for the next phase" It sighed

* * *

 **Meanwhile with the others,**

"Damn….. Tenma…." Fei shouted as they arrive on El Dorado

"But why did they want tenma?" Shindou thought and gives his opinion to the team

"We'll explain it but after we met with toudou and discuss this…" Saru said as they walk to the central main of El Dorado

"So how does it go?" Alpha asked to them as he was with toudou in the central main hall with Beta and Gamma

"It doesn't go as plan… we were a bit late…" Saru said

"So you lost that is so lame…" Beta said calmly while also make a sarcastic voice

"But they are facing that team we also had some problems while facing him do you remember?" Gamma said calmly

"Don't remind me of that again!" Beta said with her deep voice

"I know what you're thinking off… and what you are gonna talk about" Todou stopped the three of them as it's not polite for them to said things like that in front of them

"What are they after from tenma?!" Shindou shouted to Toudou

"Well let's be calm first I'll explain it after you've calmed down let's talk in the next room with your teammates…" He sighed as they went to the main rrom where his teammates are waiting

"Well everyone is here so let me explain things first off what all of you know about tenma?" Toudou asked to them

"Well what we knew is Tenma is our friend is that good enough!" Tsurugi shouted

"Tsurugi please be calm…" Kurama holds tsurugi's anger usually he is the hot headed one

"From what I know…. He has some secret file…. Goenji-san brings his file around…" Hakuryuu sighed

"Wait! Secret Files?!" Shindou said seriously

"Why didn't you say about it?" Ryouma said his appearance are tall and with black complex skin also he has a long hair that tied with a blue rubberband, he also has a large eyebrows with dark brown eyes.

"What did you mean by secret files?" Taiyou asked

"The only thing I can say is it's classified I just got a little scent on it… it was labeled second stage children but at the time it wasn't important and also why do I talk it with you guys basically I didn't know it I got the info from Shuu…" Hakuryuu sighed and explain things to them

"That is one point you got right…." Toudou said

"So tenma is one of them?" Tsurugi points at fei and saru

"Not exactly… we were divided by 2 fractions…" Saru said

"2 fractions?" Shinsuke asked

"There is my domain but the other one works in secret and they had stable powers than ours I just noticed it after we look at tenma's profile basically he is one of us more like ancestor…" Saru said seriously

"So he is a second stage children?!" Taiyou shouted

"But he do love soccer that much it can't be and he is more of lucky kind…" Tsurugi sighed

"Well it's hard to believe but just watch this…." Saru said as he snaps his hands and a big screen appears with tenma's genetic scan

" He has the quality but he didn't awaken his ability but one…" Saru explained

"One…. Passive.." Fei said

"Charm Maximum…" Hakuryuu just said that out of nowhere

"Hakuryuuu what did you just say?" Tsurugi asked

"Just look at his status… he had a maximum charm…. And he being the captain made us trust him with his whole soccer speech of somesort…" Hakuryuu said

"Well that is one of the lower aspect of second stage children but nonetheless it's a rare trait don't forget he is a soccer freak…" Toudou said

"We also found out that he isn't actually from your era…" Alpha said to them

"Not from our era? Shinsuke interrupt them

"What do you mean?!" Tsurugi shouted

"I thought it was weird on why he isn't unaffected the first time I got to your time…" Alpha said seriously

"That is true.. Tenma is the one that made us play soccer again after all of you ruin it!" Tsurugi shouted as e wants to hit alpha but was stopped by Amagi and Ryouma

"Tsurugi calm yourself…" Shindou said seriously

"So what are second stage children?" He express his question

"That is a pretty hard question…. They are called super children but in their case…." Toudou said

"They age normally with the right gene…" Fei said

"Ah that's right…." Saru said

"They age normally so they aren't a thread…" Shinsuke said

"Wrong… they are a thread…. While tenma is still with them…." Fei stated

"I think only one person can explain things…" Toudou said

"Who?" They all asked

"You have to find him…." Toudou said as he points out at the screen and it was shuu

"Wait why do we have to find him? He disappeared back at God Eden…." Hakuryuu sighed

"That was just the spirit of the island you're talking too taking his form the real him lives in the same world…" Gamma said calmly

"What?! 2 person in the same world that's crazy…" Shindou shouted

"Hmm well that can happen…." Gamma said

"You ever heard of a spirit? They can be whoever they want that aalso applies…" He said seriously

"But if that's true…." Shindou said

"Well you know what to do…." Todou said seriously

"So we must find the real shuu but where is he?" Taiyou asked

"Well…. He is currently at Japan….. not far base from your city…." Toudou gives them the coordination

"But only some of you will go.." He explains

"I'm staying…." Tsurugi said

"Very well then I'm also staying " Taiyou said

"Very well then that is two out fei you're going with them…" Toudou said

"Yes!" Fei shouted

"Well I'm out…" Sengoku said

"Then I have to go!" SHinsuke said seriously

"That's all set…" Toudou said

"Wait where is zanark?" Fei asked

"Oh he went for another mission after he got off from the caravan…" Saru said

After a while the three separated from the chosen eleven

The chosen eleven that is gonna be accompanying wonderbat to the present time are Shinsuke, Fei , Hakuryuu, Ryouma , Shindou , Kirino , Zanark, Amagi , Kariya , Kurama and Hamano

"So is everyone ready?" Wonderbat asked

"I've just got one thing to say find him okay…" Endou said

"You're not gonna go with us?" Shindou asked

"Well the others need me here…" Endou sighed

"The three of us are gonna accompany you right?" Akane seems to be in hype of getting back to the present while seto as usual taking pictures but Aoi….

"Um….. well… I'm not sure…" Aoi said ass he wasn't sure of herself

"If you don't want too…" Akane said

"Ah I know you're worried about tenma…" She continued to talk to her

"It's not like that…." Aoi blushed a little when somehow they talk about tenma

"You're lying…" Seto said

"Fine fine I'll go…" Aoi sighed as she puts up a fake smile

2 months back days after they saved the future at the riverbanks

"Tenma you're here.." Aoi said to Tenma

"Aoi there is something I need to talk…." He said to Aoi

"Something to talk about?" She asked to him

"No more likely a favor…" Tenma looks at her seriously

"Tenma we've been friend for a while tell me what favor it is?" Aoi asked as she hears tenma out

Back at the Present Time The raimon gets back to their homebase

"I think the best way to ask is to ask goenji personally…" Shindou sighed

"Well let's split up then…. I'm going to God Eden…." Hakuryuu sighed

"I'm going with you!" Aoi shouted

"Aoi?" They all gasped it's not everyday the manager steps in

"Very well… if you insist…" Hakuryuu said

"Then we'll go to Goenji-san immediately…" Shindou nodded

After a while at God Eden

Aoi and Hakuryuu arrives there he saw the last place that he saw Shuu or last time as the statue glowed

As they both feel the gust of the wind getting heavier

"This wind or aura this can only be one thing…" Hakuryuu feels the wind

"I think you're searching for me…" Shuu appeared in front of them

"Shuu tell me the truth! Who are you?!" Hakuryuu shouted

"Very well if you win me in a one on one…" Ryu-kun…" Shuu smiled

"Very Well!" Hakuryuu sighed

* * *

Meanwhile,

"This is where goenji-san last time is seen…" Shindou said as he saw goenji's office

As they were going there they are halted by Toramaru

"Wait where do you think you're going?" He asked to them

"We wanted to see Goenji-san…" Shindou said seriously

"Yeah!" Ryouma shouted

"Goenji isn't in his office right now but I can call him right now…" Toramaru sighed as he calls on Goenji

"Toramaru what is it?" Goenji asked

"It's raimon's they wanted to see you…" Toramaru sighed

"Ah I see… I'm almost back from seeing hibiki.. very well just wait for me I'll be arriving soon…" The former emperor said to him

"You could wait for him he is almost here…" Toramaru said

"Okay we'll wait.." Shindou sighed

After a while waiting Goenji arrived at the scene

"Goenji-san there is someone wanting to see you…" Toramaru said as he was outside of the room he let them in first inside Goenji's office

"Hmm is that so.." Goenji sighed as he opens the door the raimon club is inside

"Goenji-san there is something I need to ask…" Shindou said seriously

"I know what you're going to ask.." Goenji smiled to him

"Toramaru bring me the case…" He said seriously as he gives him a key to his safe

"Yes!" Toramaru shouted as he brings some sort of documents regarding tenma and shuu

"This is!" Kirino gasped

"Now read it up… It says about his biological history and everything well I first met him when he was young with his family I guess at okina I was hiding from Aliea Academy but then I saved him with his dog…" Goenji sighed

"You saved tenma?!" Shindou shouted

"Yes.. but at first I don't know who he is until he enroll at raimon… also the real shuu he is actually not in this town but you can get there by train…." Goenji sighed

"The real shuu? Wait who told you?" Shindou asked

"Endou contacted me…. About this problem we didn't know what mess we got into but save tenma as fast as you could…" Goenji said seriously

"Understood…." Shindou said

"And one more thing…. Be careful…" Goenji said to them

"Yes!" They all shouted

"Fei you didn't talk much there inside…" Shindou said to him

"I think I'm at loss of a word but if finding shuu can clear things up" Fei sighed

"Well let's just go there…" Kariya said

"We can't be hasty now can we…." Kurama said

"Yeah I agree we need to wait for Hakuryuu and Aoi first…" Shindou said

"While at it why not we visit tenma's place…." Shinsuke smiled

"Yeah you're right…." Hamano said

"Well we had business to settle to right?" Kurama sighed

As the 11 of them now split up the rest four that are going to tenma's household are Shinsuke, Fei, Shindou and ryouma

At tenma's household aki is worried about tenma he has been missing as she heard about it from goenji the other day

"Sasuke time to eat…" Aki said but sasuke didn't step out from his dog house

"Aki-san…" Shindou said as he arrived with Ryouma, Fei and Shinsuke

"Oh I'm sorry you're tenma's friends right?" Aki asked to them

"Yeah sorry if we come not at the right time…." Shindou sighed

"No problem shindou right?" Aki asked

"All of you please come inside…" She puts up a forced smile

As they all went inside Aki prepare them some snacks and they talk inside tenma's room

"Ah no need please…." Fei smiled

"There is something that I need to talk…. Shindou I found this in tenma's drawer…" Aki showed a notebook that picks up as a diary

"This is…." Shindou opens the notebook

* * *

 _Day 1_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today was a fun day I was able to go to raimon's club but it didn't go so well it seems the team is going downhill so I have to be the one and the fifth sector….. putting up a soccer like this this is retard…. Well good night…._

* * *

"This is his journal…." Fei said

After the first match he made another journal

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today was a lot of fun I finally convince the team… and had shindou uses his sweet move the sweet kami no takuto was cool… Also captain's shot is really cool I wish I can do things like that…_

* * *

"This is the first match against that first team" Shidou said

The first time Ryouma appears was next of the much list

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Woah ryouma-san is cool he can use keshin and also our enemy is much tougher than it looks well I don't know if I could pick up… but I'll do my best_

* * *

They skipped after the Holy Road it was the first time he met Fei

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Woah a boy from the future that's cool I got to meet Endou-san also that's sweet also he loves soccer the same as me that's pretty cool…. I wish we could be friends…._

* * *

They saw that most of that is also about their adventure In many era and arrived at the last page it was one month ago

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I've been having this crazy feeling it has been haunting me a lot since did I'm not belong in this time… I've had the same dream all over again I can't help it after battling against saru why did I feel like we're connected I just realized it I began questioning what is my purpose…. True purpose that dream keeps bugging me again but I can't let anyone know…. I should keep this to myself…. I don't know what to do anymore…. Am I making the right choices.. wrong choices….. am I from this time…. Am I exist here…. Maybe the answer if I let that take me…. Maybe I'll know the real truth… why I am here… My real purpose and My real… me…._

 _This will be my last diary I'm not going to need it anymore maybe also this is the last page… I think I need to confront things right now… goodbye…._

* * *

" A dream?" Fei asked

"I've heard him even scream at one point yelling every of raimon's team member…" Aki sighed

"Maybe it was a bad dream…." Fei said

"I've tried to tell him that but it keeps getting horrible until he one dy ask me to call his mom…" Aki sighed

"That bad so it's a serious matter…." Shindou sighed

"But…. Well why do he need a journal?" Ryouma asked

"Maybe he need them for special reasons like this… some people have bad memory or gradually loss memory… or maybe he wanted to recall some events…." Fei stated

"Thank you for the time for sharing this with us…" Shindou said

"We should go now…" Shinsuke looked at the time

"Could I stay in this room I don't have a place to stay…" Fei said

"Um.. you could stay…" Aki smiled

"Thank you so much…" Fei bowed to her

* * *

The next day

At the train station

"did you tell wonderbat about this?" Shindou asked

"A little bit and he said that he won't interfere but he will be coming as our coach along with the others.." Fei stated

"Is that so…. This is gonna be interesting!" Ryouma shouted

* * *

At the school it has a famous soccer club called Outei Tsukinomiya and they headed there but as they saw what is happening the team is facing against Team Enigma and their score board mark at 3-1 at loss time

"Everyone…" The one appeared like shuu seems to not give up just yet as he tries to steal the ball but failed

"We're too late…" They run over inside as they saw a thunderous energy gathering

"Time for destroy mode…" Lea sighed as he shoots but something stops that ball shoots

"Dragon Blaster!" Hakuryuu appeared in front of the one called the real shuu

"It has been a long time right shuu?" Hakuryuu smiled

"Who are you?" Shuu can't barely stand up

"You again?!" Lea seems irritated

"I am not letting you get to him too…" Hakuryuu said seriously

"You and what team you lost to us the last time…" Lea sighed

"Well a rematch is in order right?" Hakuryuu said as he snaps his hands and the inazuma caravan appears from the sky

"This one…." He said seriously

"Hah don't make me laugh…" Lea said seriously

"So you're already inside hakuryuu.." Shindou, Fei and Shinsuke along with Ryouma rushed in

"What took you so long?!" Hakuryuu shouted

"We had to get on a train…" Shinsuke sighed

"I , wonderbat will be the coach…" The inazuma caravan goes down with the other raimon team showing up even zanark

"I'll get you for last time runt…" Zanark said with a cocky expression

"Wait wait.. please explain.." Shuu said seriously

"We'll explain later but will you fight with us… I know we've just met…" Hakuryuu said seriously

"I think I feel a strong feeling with this team and seeing things here…" Shuu thought

"Very well but explain to me after this…" He said to him

"Okay that's a deal so will you take our match the winner didn't just get to obliterate him but erase ppour memory too…" Hakuryuu added

"interesting very well let the match commence…" Lea smiled wickedly

At the midst of the soccer match that was about to begin the second king or emperor within the lab of the enemy's headquarters examining tenma's body in an tube where tenma is put inside and forced to watch the match

"Well you'll have a grand seat to watch your friends demise… " The second person said and his voice sounded like a boy around his age

"Everyone…" Tenma looked at them with a weak voice and he feels himself pretty weak

"Enjoy the show… Tenma-kun…" He smiled as he left and closed the tube

"How did you know.." Tenma said

"We've met before… but I doubt you'll remember…" He sighed as he reveals himself to tenma and he seems to be quite surprised

"You're…" Tenma said

* * *

 _ **A/N: Maybe the next update is gonna take longer since I'm a bit sick but I'll try my best to finish it as fast as i can and also it's a rematch between raimon and enigma will they win or will they will lose shuu check it out on the next chapter**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rematch! Raimon vs Enigma

* * *

 _ **A/N: Before i start this chapter i thank you to those who follows especially TokusatsuLov i think thank you for the first follow and like especially the review now onto the chapter..**_

 _ **Shinkuso 77 out,**_

* * *

"So who is going to be the referee?" Lea asked

"I'll do it!" One of shuu's friends steps up

"Hitomi.." Shuu said

"Maybe this will be my chance…" Hitomi said he has a long hair with purple stripes and now commentating on the match even though he was a bit hurt

The formation of Enigma didn't change as for raimon they had a new forward and that's zanark

"This is gonna be fun!" Necrozma smiled slyly

"Heh, I'll get for last time" Zanark smiled wih enthusiast on his eyes

The kickoff begins with zanark going it all alone like he usually do

"Shindou!" Zanark shouted as he pass it to shindou

 _ **"Kami no Takuto!"**_ Shindou shouted as he makes a beautiful pass between the team and it's Fei's time to shoot as he pass the defenses

"Here I Go! Toushiki no Robin! Armed!" He shouted as he armed his keshin

"Bouncer Rabbit!" He attacked with his hissatsu at the keeper

"Heh…." Lea smiled slyly

 **"Reverse World (G2)"** The keeper smiled slyly as he stopped the hissatsu

"Captain!" The goal keeper shouted as he throws the ball to Lea

 _ **"Hissatsu Tactics Black Thunder!"**_ Enigma shouted as they use their hissatsu tactics as he was infront of shinsuke wanting to shoot the ball out of nowhere zanark tackles the ball

"That trick wont work with me!" Zanark shouted as he dribbles the ball back to shindou

"Yosh…" Shindou said as he accepts the ball

"Their play it seems… reminded me with their plays…" Shuu smiled as he saw the raimon's plays

"Shuu right?" Aoi asked

"Yes…" Shuu said

"What do you think of their play?" Aoi asked

"It is missing something…" Shuu said seriously

"Missing something?" Aoi asked

"Like they are incomplete like…" Shuu holds his head he began to remember there was supposed to be a midfielder one that he accepts as a rival and also as a friend

"Everyone we'll get it next time!" Shindou shouted as Hamano being tackled by Onyx

"Take this!" Onyx shouted as he wanted to shoot the ball to the goal but is halted by Kirino and Kariya

"Not this time!" They both shouted as they tackled back Onyx and gets the ball back

"We're fighting on equal grounds… well until now…" Lea smiled slyly

"Hamano!" Kirino pass the ball to Hamano

"I'm not gonna let you!" Luna shouted

"Naminori Pierrot!" He passes Luna with his hissatsu technique by rolling the ball and a water splash appeared also using that current passing her

"Hakuryuu!" Hamano shouted

"We'll begin our plan right now right?" Hakuryuu smiled to Shindou

* * *

 _Flashback that night_

 _Shindou's handphone rings and it's hakuryuu's number_

 _"It's from hakuryuu what do he want?" Shindou asked to himself_

 _"Shindou I found some interesting fact…" Hakuryuu shouted as shindou opens the phone_

 _"Interesting fact nd please keep it down…" Shindou said calmly_

 _"Sorry I just got excited shindou captain…" Hakuryuu said seriously_

 _"Well what do you find out?" Shindou asked_

 _"It's about shuu and tenma…" Hakuryuu said_

 _"About shuu and tenma?" Shindou asked as he quickly waked up_

 _"The spirit told me we need shuu to win…. He is the key but… there is also another way… we must rescue tenma before it begins…" Hakuryuu said seriously_

 _"What begins?" Shindou asked_

 _"They call it the holy selection in britanian history…." Hakuryuu said seriously_

 _"Holy selection meaning the round table knights?" Shindou asked_

 _"Yeah…. That one…. It will be align in the next two weeks we must win the next battle around…. Or we will not found a clue about him…" Hakuryuu said_

 _"Wait exactly what spirit?" Shindou asked_

 _"The spirit of the island in god eden…. Now we just need to recover shuu's memory.. just a little bit…" Hakuryuu said seriously_

 _"You did tell everyone right?" Shindou asked_

 _"Of course and also we may still have a chance…" Hakuryuu said seriously_

 _"Well do you know the location?" Shindou asked_

 _"Yeah… I'll give you the coordinate…." Hakuryuu said_

 _"Holy selection…. If it's that bad…." Shindou said as he turns his phone down_

 _"Tenma… we'll save you this time…" He said seriously_

 _End of flashback_

* * *

"Time to get serious you've tried this far but it wasn't enough…" Lea smiled slyly as he gets the ball and runs through the forwards easily

"Lynx!" He shouted as he passed the ball to lynx

"I won't let you through!" Hamano shouted

"Just through 2!" Lynx passes through hamano with his offensive hissatsu

"Luna!" He shouted as he passed it to her

"Here I go!" Luna smiled

"I won't let you through!" Kariya shouted

"You're an eyesore…" Luna shouted

 **"Hunter's Net! V3!** " He shouted as he unleases his defensive hissatsu

 **"Midnight Arrow!"** Luna shotted her offensive technique by using her ball to become multiple arrows and passing it through Kariya's hissatsu with ease while destroying it

"Time for a shot!" She shouted but Amagi block her

"Tch…" She pass the ball to onyx

"Time for me to shine!" Onyx shouted

 **"X Blaster!"** He unleashes his hissatsu technique at Shinsuke

"I'll stop it!" Shinsuke shouted

 _ **"Mixi Trans! Liu Bei!"**_

 **"Teikoku Ouka!"** He stopped the shot using his block hissatsu technique

"Hakuryuu-san!" Shinsuke shouted as he throws the ball

"Nice one shinsuke.." Hakuryuu smiled

"These plays…." Shuu thought

"Let me make you remember it one more time! As a fellow SEED!" Hakuryuu shouted

 **"White Hurricane Kai!"** He shot his hissatsu technique from a far

 **"Reverse World (G2)"** The keeper tried to stop the shot put it was too powerful and went into the goal

"That shot…." Shuu said as he begins to remember Hakuryuu and the way he plays but he can't still remember who he go against

"I wanted to play… there is something I need to make sure…" Shuu said as he wanted to play there

"Heh you're good I think you're hiding your real strength from last time why?" Lea asked with a wicked smile

"It's because now… I'm serious about defeating you this is a battle I can't lose!" Hakuryuu shouted

"A battle you can't lose huh… well it's the same for me and my team… a loss is utterly saying you had been defeated… and a defeat is shameful… in my point of view losing is weakness…" Lea sighed as the game begins again and he dash through hakuryuu in a split second

 **"Eternal Flame!'** He shouted as he shots his hissatsu technique

 **"Teikoku Ouka Kai!"** Shinsuke stopped Lea's shot but he almost lost it since it was still a little more powerful than they anticipated as the first half ends with that shot

At the lab of the enemy's headquarters

"I…. don't want both… of them… to lose….." Tenma said weakly to the person beside him

"Well you better pick your choice…." The one that accompany him sighed to him

"I don't know what to choose…." Tenma said still with a weak voice

"It can't be helped wait here…" as the person opens his desk showing a few photos from the album tenma is shocked but he can't barely express it since his body is still at weak

"I was all in the photo but how can-!" He continued

"Tenma-san it seems it's time I tell you the truth on your last match why you are here and why'd we capture you…" The person said to tenma it seems by the tone he deeply appreciates tenma

Back at the present time

"Please let me join!" Shuu shouted

"But with your wound…" Shindou said

"Please let me!" Shuu said with passionate

"But your wound…" Aoi said

"I'll be fine! Maybe in this match I beg of you!" Shuu said with serious look on his eyes

"Very well it's fine…" Wonderbat said

"Hmm it's decided then…" Shindou smiled

"Get in there and kick their butt…" Hakuryuu smiled

As the kickoff begins on the second round it was Enigma's turn to give the lead as the ball is passed to Lea

"This time!" Lea begins to get restless as he goes alone and gets pass the midfielders into the defenders

 _ **"Mixi Trans! Jeanne!"** _Kirino shouted as she uses the mixi tranced and her hair becomes white and she also wears glasses

 **"La Flamme!"** She blocked Lea on his tracks

"Pass it to me!" Shuu shouted

"Here you go!" Kirino shouted as she does a long pass to shuu

"this sensation… this perfect pass… I can do it!" Shuu thought to himself

"Feel the wind…" A voice inside himself said to him

"Yeah.." He smiled as he pass the ball to fei

"I'm not letting you!" Luna shouted

"Pass to Hakuryuu!" Shuu shouted

"Okay!" Fei shouted

"Did I know him… no that doesn't matter now…" Shuu said seriously

"Let's go!" He makes a perfect pass with Hakuryuu back and forth passing to the defense line

"They pass the defense line?!" Lea seemed to be surprised

"This sensation…. Let's show them the true power of SEED!" Shuu shouted

"Heh.." Hakuryuu just puts up a sly smile as he saw Shuu's aura coming back to him

 **"Zero Magnum!"** The two combined their shot in dark and light energy together with that shot he begins to remember all his fights

 **"Reverse World(G3)"** The goalkeeper tried to stop the shot but it was too powerful and made the score to 2-1 with raimon winning

* * *

"What is this feeling.." Shuu said as he was in entirely different place inside his mind

"You finally found the key…" Another form of him appeared in front of him in spirit form

"Remember our deal… I seek someone that could made me satisfied…" The spirit speaks to him

"It's tenma right?" Shuu said while smiling at the spirit he didn't seem to be surprise

"Yeah but…. He is endangered something that shouldn't be opened is opening now…" The spirit said to him

"So it's my job again right?" Shuu smiled

"I have to protect the island I'll give all to you everything including the memory…." The spirit said

"What will happen to you?" Shuu asked

"I'll disappear…" The spirit said seriously

"If you want…. You can keep my form…" Shuu smiled

"Really?!" The spirit said to him

"Yeah… after all I didn't know I had some interesting adventure also I want to see tenma again… to say my thanks…. I thank you for everything but from now I'll walk my own path…" Shuu smiled sincerely

"You're just as sincere as we first met…. When you hear my voice for help…" The voice said

"Yeah it was something like this…." Shuu smiled

* * *

 _When shuu was around tenma's age when he was on okinawa (flashback)_

 _"Who are you?" Shuu asked to the spirit it has no form_

 _"The people of the island are invading my place could I borrow your form but in exchange I'll return everything you'll have in return…" The spirit smiled_

 _"Okay…. But promise me this don't hurt people just teach them to play soccer and also don't lose…." Shuu smiled_

 _"Yeah…" The spirit took his form and also his identity in the process_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"Yeah that is true…" Shuu smiles

"Well now to defeat them show them your plays.." The spirit disappears as shuu begins to remember and he is back with the team

"Shuu are you okay?" Hakuryuu asked

"Yeah…. Everyone I have a plan…" Shuu smiled

"Heh what kind of play do you want to do his time?" Hakuryuu asked

"Keshin fight…" Shuu said

"But if we use our keshin it would be time before we wear out and this enemy is still too strong…" Shindou said

"That's why I'll give the signal I'll move to the back with the midfielders" Shuu smiled

"but if you do that…" Shindou said

"It will be fine…" Fei smiled

"Please trust me shindou…." Shuu said

"I've had enough of this…. Time to get serious!" Lea shouted

 _ **"Shadow Game begin!"**_ Lea snaps his hands as like their usual play from before they got easily pass the defenses with their dark disappearing tactics

"Captain!" Luna shouted as he pass the ball to Luna

 **"Eien no Hou! Phoenix!"** Lea unleashes his keshin

 **"Honou Hadou!"** He shot to the goal easily and scored a goal but he hsaw shuu is seriously focus in his position while the others are confused but also kirino is focusing on shuu while hakuryuu stand his grounds

"It's the raimon kickoff!" The referee shouted

"Shuu…" Hakuryuu pass it to shuu

"Black Ash!" He shotted a long way shot to the goal

 **"Reverse world (G3)"** The goal keeper stopped shuu's shot easily

"Focus… use as small energy as I can…" Shuu thought as he limits his move

"Captain!" The goalkeeper throw the ball to Lea

"One more time! Shadow Game!" As the tactics fills the stadium with darkness the enigma teams quickly pass through the defenses yet again

"Now!" Lea shouted as he wanted to shoot but kariya tried to slide him from behind

"Onyx! Necroz!" Lea jumped the slide and pass it to the back revealing Onyx and Necrozma

"Hehe let's show them!" Onyx and Necroz combine their shot together forming like a holy mystical beast

"Since when?!" Ryouma is surprised

 **"Twin Fenrir!"** The two shot their shot at shinshuke

"I'll stop it!"

 **"Teikoku-!"** Shinsuke shouted as he wanted to stop the shot bot it was too late

"I see it now…" SHuu said seriously

"a way to breakthrough…" He gathers the team and explain the details

"You want me to use kami no takuto on this situation?" Shindou asked

"Yeah… you must realized it by now right?" SHuu smiled as shuu think over it again

"Yeah I understand…. You've open me up to another possibility…." Shindou smiled

"Time to move as a forward again.." Shuu smiled as he is back at his original position

"They are quite a team right…" Fei smiled

"But without the great me he wouldn't figure it out…" Zanark sighed

"What do you mean zanark?" Fei asked

"You'll soon see…" Zanark smiled slyly

The game begins again

"Zanark!" Shuu shouted as he pass the ball to Zanark

 _ **"Mixi Trans Super Zanark!"**_

 **"Great Max no Ore Super!"** He shot from a far making the shot less effective than usual but it's also an effective way to clear the path even lea with his keshin couldn't stop it

"Yahoo!" Shuu shouted as he reveals his keshin

"Come my avatar that obliterates the light"

 **"Ankoku shin Dark Exodus!"**

"what he is after is!" Lea finally snaps as he knows what shuu is after

 **"Maou No Ono!"** He uses his keshin hissatsu shoot as a chain

"Chain shoot huh…" Fei smiled

"There is no break everyone execute the plan!" Shuu shouted as he finished the shot

 **"Reverse-!"** The goal keeper can't keep up with the shot and it goes to the goal making the score 3-2 with raimon leading again

"Now let's begin shadow game!" Lea said as they begin their tactics

"Now!" Shuu shouted

 _ **"Kami No Takuto Fire Illusion!"**_ Shindou shouted

"Kirino-san…" Shuu shouted

"Got it… Shindou direct it to outer!" Kirino command shindou on where to project and where to guard and as the shadow disappeared it was shown everyone is marked except Lea

"Everyone is marked but how…" Lea was confused

"Elementary my dear enemy… it's just so simple.." Shuu smiled as he cats cool and in front of him are both Hakuryuu and shuu blocking him

Back at the lab

"They are gonna lose… I should be happy but why do I feel empty…. I didn't want them to lose but I didn't want the enemy to win too.." Tenma said as he can hold his hands at his heart

"You didn't felt it before right conflicting emotion… this is your first time isn't it…" The person stated

"No not the first time this was the second…." Tenma said as he looks at the match ahead

"The second huh…" The person said to him again

"This match will decide… my judgment…" Tenma said without a tone like he is neither angry or happy about it

The match becomes fierce as the three clashed

"I'll finish it right here!" Lea unleashes his keshin

"Houo No Hadou!" HE shot his shot from a short distance

"Let's go Hakuryuu!" Shuu shouted

"Our trump card!" Hakuryuu shouted

 **"Seijuu shining Dragon!"**

 **"Ankoku kishi Dark Exodus!"**

 _ **"Keshin Fusion!"**_

They both shouted as their keshin unite as one and in the place a holy knight keshin appears

"That's…." Shindou said

 **"Seikishi Arthur!"** As both hakuryuu and Shuu holds the shot with their keshin the shot was blocked by them and they counter it while it still has more power than it was

 **"Sword Of Excalibur!"** The two shouted as they blocked the attack and countering it of course all the team tried to block it but it fails

 **"Reverse World (G4)"** Even the goalkeeper can't stop the shot ending the match with a score of 4-2

"We lost…" Onyx said

"As promised we won't be after you again…." Lea sighed

"Can we ask one thing why did you after tenma?" Shindou asked

"don't tell them…" Luna said

"It's fine… the reason is…. He has great potential that's the reason holy selection begins to choose the vessel right for the perfect team…." Lea said

"Perfect Team?" Shindou asked

"And of course tenma is from the future I also don't know the details but… his irregularity has affected this reality is all I can say…. Well then good day…" Team Enigma wanted to disappear as they open a portal

"Wait one more thing!" Shuu shouted

"Yes?" Lea asked

"Why I'm being targeted…" Shuu asked

"Because you're one of the threat…. " Lea sighed and the rest of the team disappeared with plain sight in that era

"I'm a threat…. If tenma is captured then we must save him right…" Shuu said

"Right…" Shindou and the other nodded

Meanwhile at the enemy's headquarter

"The three leaders sit at their throne

"So how does it go?" The first leader or refer king asked

"He is taking it well belial well he will arrive here shortly…" The second person or king said

"This is gonna be fun right right…." The third one smiled as everyone is gathered in one room there is a fourth sit empty and top from the others there are also several teams in order appear 2 from both tsuchikage and fuuma's personal only consist of 6 including them while the other 3 are from the respective kings order

"The real leader will be here moments shortly…" The second one said

"I'm not appointed to be one anyway…" he sighed

Team Enigma arrives late and also they failed to do their mission

"We're sorry…" Lea said

"Just bow down…" They all saw the others bow down and they too bowed down as a large aura comes out it is neither bad or good just sense of justice as the knight appears he wears a helmet that conceals his identity with the lion mask on his face covering it sits on the fourth throne that is higher than the other three

"Hear me out all of you…. In 2 weeks I'll declare the Holy Selection…. " The one that refers as the lion king looked at Lea with a single glare even though they didn't meet eye to eye lea and the others can't move

"Truly disappointing… but I'll give a chance if one of your team can make it from the holy selection then you're spared…" The lion king gives his mercy to them but the others are muttering just who is he suddenly declaring things like that

"Where is the boy?" Belial asked

"Oh him…. i'll explain later for now let's just keep quiet or we'll get our head cut off he isn't this mercy you know… we maybe captured him but I'll tell all of you later okay…" The second person said

"Prepare yourself… whoever wins this shall get the highest glory… of destroying El Dorado with me! They shouted as they knew this day would come for them

"For real!" One of them shouted

"From this lance…. I assure you victory!" The lion king shouted as the whole room rejoiced

"With just that saying the public opinion changed …" Belial looked at the situation

"It seems this year is gonna be interesting" The third king smiled slyly( the only girl that's called a king)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : The holy selection begin!

* * *

After they saved shuu they introduce him to the El Dorado Headquarters

"So this is el dorado's home base it's cool…" Shuu said as he becomes excited

"Hmm so you finally made it huh?" Tsurugi said as he greeted shindou

"Hmm yeah but it got a bit mixed up…" Shindou smiled

"Is that so?" Taiyou asked to him he was after a break with tsurugi with the reserved team

"Toudou-san wanted to see all of Raimon members.." Unexpectedly Gamma walks to them

"We just got back…" Shindou smiled

"But I think we should review our steps from now on…" Gamma said calmly

"Yeah I got it…"Shindou sighed as they regroup with the others in the meeting room

Meanwhile the lion king is in the soccer field alone playing his ball

"Hmm my skills are getting rusty…" The lion king shot the ball to the goal but it misses

"So you're here my lord…" The third king said to him as he walks to the soccer field

"From the faces of the others they don't trust me that much…" The lion king said to him

"Don't said that you're on the right no evil and no good you stand above them…" He bowed to him

"You are always my loyal knight thank you for trusting me…" The lion king sighed as someone shot a ball at him from somewhere but he just dodge the ball while only moving his face to the right position

"Hmm…" The king didn't even flinched or even got worked up by the shot

"So you dodge it! I comprehend your skills…" Belial the first king shouted as he enters the field while entering the field

"So you're the one running here before I regain my powers back…" The lion king sighed

"Yeah don't get to cocky because you dodge my shot…" Belial shouted to him

"Why are you doing this pointless action?" The lion king said as he comes face to face to him

"Don't get me wrong!" He shouted his appearance is that he has a purple hair with emo style also wearing his team's jersey to top to that he has purple eyes

"Show me what you've got… One versus One no goal keeper which one scores first wins how's that sound…" The Lion King said to him calmly

"The charismatic figure… underrated control power…" Belial said to him

"Get me a ball…" The lion king said to the second king

"Yes my lord…" He said as he gives the ball to him

"Let's begin…" The wind pressure begins to change as the lion king moves and they are lock in a heat of battle with each of them tried to steal and gets pass each other

* * *

"Don't mess around with me! I'm a second stage children you're just someone who comes suddenly!" Belial shouted with anger as he tries to get the ball from him even though the lion king wears a helmet that gives him a clear disadvantage he just keeps the ball without getting stole by Belial

"The second stage children…. I don't mind that at all it doesn't change my perspective well we are human…. We can die…. Unless someone goes beyond that…." The lion king passed him but Belial gets in front of him trying to get the ball again

"Beyond that?!" He asked to him

"I just followed given by my oath to all of you…. The second stage children is just an evolution and gives threat to everyone no…. it's a blessing in disguise…." The lion king sighed

 _ **"Ou no Tsurugi!"**_

"Come Excalibur!" The lion king unleashed his sword and gets pass Belial with just a dribble technique and makes a shot to the goal but what makes belial surprised is that he isn't even trying as he didn't even get serious

"Ah that was a nice workout…" As the lion king takes off his helmet

"That was really sweaty in that helmet your idea was bad and it's heavy…. Gallahad Vessel…" The lion king wears his thin hood and sighed

"Sorry my lord…." The second king said

"How can this be! You're supposed to be dead!" Belial shouted

"Dead heh that's what you thought Lancelot…" The lion king sighed

"Apologize for my rudeness!" Belial bowed to him

"No need to apologize now stand my loyal knight… I expected an amusing holy selection…. The one with pure soul it shouldn't be special but unique I just need to gather them even if they aren't my knights…." The lion king sighed

"You're trying to unite the round tables?" Belial asked

"Yeah! To fulfill my ambition…" The lion king said as he gives a calm breeze to him as he reach out his heads to the sky and grabs it

"Even if it's sacrificing my present self…" The lion king said seriously as he takes a jog and goes outside the field

"He is the real thing hih Riku?" Belial asked to him

"Yeah… well I haven't tell you the rest huh well after I get through with the experiment that happens he awaken his trans form…" Riku sighed

"It's different from mixi trans right? Just like us spirit possession…" Belial said to him

"No more like pseudo spirit…" Riku said calmly

"I see….." Belial smiled

"So that's 4 knights…. He just needs 6 more right?" He asked again

"Yeah but he needed more than us this tournament is just a bait to pull the potentials candidate…" Riku sighed

"I know that… but keep it a secret yesterday why?" Belial asked

"I don't trust her…" Riku sighed

"Heh so you find it that way too huh… I don't blame you though I also didn't trust her…" Belial smiled

"But what about our king? He asked to him

"Our king didn't care if it's evil or good he told me once… He doesn't complain about good nor evil he just wanted our sense of justice…." Riku sighed

"Sense of justice huh… it's so like him I think we must prepare the arena or he'll be mad…" Belial said calmly

"You're right…" Riku smiled as they left

2 days before the holy selection two of the raimon members talked outside the base

"So you had that weird dream too huh…." One of the two said

"Yeah….." The second one said to the first

"Let's just hope nothing happens in our mission…" The second one said

"Yeah…." They both sighed

The day of the Holy selection it's the opening ceremony the three kings appeared but the lion king hasn't been there for a while when the opening ceremony begun

"Okay I'm very late now… why did I care for something like this…." The lion king dribbles his ball and almost hits the door but with quick footwork he definitely opens the door with his shoot and almost hit Saru and his team but he just catched the ball

"Sorry about that.." The lion king smiled to him

"He… but how he is here?" Saru thought

"Sorry… wait you're Saru right?" The lion king asked as he gets the ball

"My hands is shaking from seeing him upfront despite his appearance…" Saru thought again as he saw his hands tremble

"My king you've arrived…" The second king bowed to him

"Please I'm the one that should be sorry for making this ceremony longer…." The lion king sighed as he apologized to the others

"Now… ehm… could I have my coat this mask really makes it hot all of a sudden…" The lion king said calmly

"Very well just changed already…" Belial throws a brown cloak to the lion king and after mere minutes The lion king finally changed his attire although he still uses his armor

"Ehm… everyone…." The lion king speaks on the stage as the team are waiting for his commands

"This week has been a drag for all of you wasn't it I know all of you have been working hard…" The lion king seemed to be smiling

"Today you can put your hard work to test we'll be pulling the draws and matched today… to all players I salute all of your hardwork and if we have a double crosser I won't tolerate it I'll take it to my own matter and be dispose off is that clear?" A split second he was serious that made the whole room suddenly silent

"Well now everyone have a fair play and good luck this isn't about losing or winning…. But what you're worth to me that's it…" The lion king sighed as he goes back to his throne while playing with his soccer ball

"Belial that wasn't necessary right?" The third king asked

"Hmm it's actually not necessary Cecil but it's sure fun to watch…" Belial said calmly

"Very well but please stop him from making a ruckus…" Cecil said to Belial

"can I ask who is the ruckus?" The lion king asked

"You are…" Cecil said as she was annoyed by the lion king

"Is that so… ah I made something wrong again…" The lion king seemed down when he makes mistakes

Cecil was the third king or so her title said although she is a girl she seems to be more like a boy with short pony tail hairstyle she also always wears blue skirt and blue shirt

The first match starts as Feida facing off against tsukikage's team

"It has been a long time Saru…" Tsukikage sighed

"Well this is gonna be my revenge match after all…" As Feida goes to the stadium with Tsukikage's team

Feida's Team now consist off Saru, Fei, Kariya, Taiyou, Kurama, Amagi,Tsurugi,Alpha, Omega and Beta and for the goal keeper it's shinosuke while the benched players are Hakuryuu, shuu and sengoku

 _ **One week ago**_

 _ **"So we'll infiltrate their base but how?" Taiyou asked**_

 _ **"that's why we'll bringing them.." Saru sighed as he points at shuu and sengoku**_

 _ **"We're going to infiltrate?" Shuu asked**_

 _ **"Well but we won't have the chance till semi final comes…" Alpha said seriously as they have a gap time between the semi finals we should use that to our advantage**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Let's go everyone…." Shuu shouted as they entered the field

"Hmm show me what you're made off" The lion king smiled seeing the raimon players a.k.a Feida's

* * *

 _ **A/N: Sorry i cut it short this time i need to finish it here or it will go beyond 4000 words at max and i didn't want to spoil anything but what i want to give a hint is somebody is a traitor in the feida's new team... so check that out... Oh yeah quick note i**_

 _ **won't be updating regularly since college is coming soon at least 2 weeks from now so i'll try to put most chapter out don't forget R & R**_

 _ **shinkuso77, signing out**_


End file.
